Halo: Actium
by Starwarsmast3r
Summary: In the spring of 2545, Covenant forces would find the Human colony world of Actium. With Covenant superiority proven in all prior conflicts, the UNSC has gotten desperate. Lead by Colonel Akono Menteith, the 53rd Armoured Division would lead an offensive against the Covenant in an attempt to push back the invaders and retake the planet. Based on the Heroes Never Die Waypoint series
1. Prologue

What is it that makes one a hero?

What is it that makes one put another's needs before his or her own? In over 30 years of non stop war, heroes have risen; and fallen. From the campaigns of Harvest to the destruction of the Covenant, there are some heroes that stand out to us; The Spartans. Super solders that secured humanities survival from the aliens genocidal invasion and inevitable extinction. Whether they be the II's the III's or now the IV's. Everybody knows of their heroics and unofficially, their sacrifice. But a few stories of other soldiers stand out. Regular main-line infantry that have gone above and beyond the call of duty. These stories that have gone unchecked in human history due to politics and bureaucracy. Planets that were once thriving population centres now turned to ash, but what about the middle? The events leading to? These are the stories of campaigns past that now, have been lost to the history books. Campaigns such as the Covenant invasion of Actium, and the heroics and selflessness of the 12,000 men and women that stood bravely against them; the 53rd Armoured Division. They're stories would be hidden from the public, but their spirit lives on, and they're sacrifice will never be forgotten to those who live on.

 **Admiral Andrew Winters**

 **UNSC HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, UNSC Security Council. Sydney, Australia**

 **August 1st 2545 11:45 hours**

Winters stood in the centre of a large room, a UNSC crest was painted white on the ground beneath him. Winters stood in his formal white uniform, hands behind his back and at ease. Five figures sat in chairs looking down on him from a crescent-shaped table. The room was pitch black except for lamps on each of their desks. Winters wouldn't be able to see were it not for the small lights. The figures; each of them the highest ranking officers in their field; Air Force General Dellert, Army Major General Nicolas Strauss, ONI Admiral Serin Osman, Marine Corps. General Hogan and head of the Security Council; Lord Terrence Hood. This is the second time he had to report to the council, and he wasn't overly fond of his first visit.

"So that's it then. That's your revised report Admiral?" General Hogan asked

"Yes sir, the whole thing" Winters replied

"I assume, then, thats its accurate?" Hood asked, flipping through the multi-paged report

"To the T, sir" Winters replied again

"Actium was lost, and the 53rd?" asked Maj. General Strauss

"As I stated in the report, to our best knowledge, they shared the same fate" Winters replied again

"Unfortunate" General Dellert stated

"When will Stanforth give his report to the council?" Lord hood asked, lying back in his chair

"Vice-Admiral Stanforth is still in custody for war crimes General, I don't see..." Winters started

"Your request to have Stanforth see a war crimes tribunal has been reviewed and overwritten" Strauss stated

"Councilors, your aware of the crimes that Stanforth and his co-conspirators are being tried for?" Winters asked in a puzzled tone

"We are aware Admiral thank you" General Hogan stated

"Then you know what they were planning, what they wanted to do" Winters replied

"We are, but in times of war, up keeping morale is important and the indictment of three ONI assets is not something we wish to publicize as we continue to lose our footing in this war" Lord Hood stated

Winters clenched his fists together, while still retaining a respectful posture. He knew in the back of his mind where this was headed, he just dident want to admit it yet.

"Admiral Osman, any final words?" Dellert asked

"I know this may be troubling for you Admiral, but Stanforth is a great asset to us, and in a time of war this resolution will make sure these soilders have a second chance. Mr. Minteith would understand would be here" Osman replied

"Say what you want, it won't make your decision any better" Winters stated in a disgusted tone, crossing his arms waiting for the inevitable reply

"Thank you for you input Admiral, you're dismissed" Lord Hood stated, pointing to the door

"And Admiral?" Winters said, staring Osmand in the eyes "His name was _**Colonel**_ Minteith. He at least deserves the dignity of being addressed properly, given you've taken everything else"

Winters stormed out of the room while still trying to keep calm. A battle ready MP in his formal uniform opened the large double door for him and closed it again after Winters exited into the main complex, sweeping his hat underneath his arm as he collected himself for the coming situation. Winters feared this outcome as he kneeled before a young girl sitting on a metal bench outside the briefing room. She was hugging a stuffed bunny with her hair in a ponytail. The girl grasped the bunny tightly. Her mother stood beside her, becoming more alert as Winter's approached

"Well?" The mother asked hesitantly, her hands shaking from anxiety "What did they say?"

"I'm...sorry Lisa, they won't change their minds" Winters said regrettably

The mother started to cry, turning away from her daughter as she rubbed a wrinkled cloth under her eyes. The young girl looked up at her mother, confused. She looked back at Winters, still puzzled by the situation.

"What's going to happen to my daddy now?" the little girl asked. Winters grabbed her hand kissing it while thinking of a delicate way of putting the situation to such a young child

"We will remember him for who he was. A hero. Even if no one else will"

 **Halo: Actium**


	2. All Ends Are Beginings

**Captain Marcus Roberts (ret.)**

 **Mason Hills Residential area, Actium**

 **May 5th 2545 19:25 hours**

Nothing stood out about this day, there was no big event, no indication about the events that were about to transpire. It was just another typical day on Actium. Ships had been arriving all day. Civilian and Military transports alike. Julie Roberts had been waiting for her husband to get home Julie Roberts was reading the paper on her balcony, there was a thunderstorm rolling in from the north that evening. As usual, Actium's storms were more powerful than other earth-like colonies. Storms got so loud that Julie's husband built an underground bunker to protect themselves from large storms that would roll in now and again. The thunder and lightning cracked as Mr. Roberts got home. His person was soaked from top to bottom. He slammed the door closed behind him, throwing his wet briefcase in the closet beside him.

"Honey? I'm home!" He yelled. looking out into his freshly cleaned home. A man in a freshly pressed suit and bow tie came from around the comer

"May I take your jacket sir? The Roberts' butler asked

"Yes, thank you Reginald, could you get me a coffee while you're free?" Marcus asked

"Of course sir, Madam Roberts is on the balcony" Reginald said, pointing down the hall to the balcony.

Roberts walked by his office on his right and kitchen on his left. His home was new; open concept. The kitchen lead cleanly into the living room. Roberts walked to the small coffee table in the living room before opening the door to the balcony. He noticed that the tablet lying there was on, but on low power. He picked it up and dismissed the low power warning. Though the tablet had low brightness to conserve power, Mr. Roberts could read the Headline clear as day

"New Constantinople Attacked, No Survivors" the news report read

"Jesus, Reginald did you hear about this?" Roberts asked

"Yes sir, it was on the news not to long ago. Quite tragic I'm afraid" Reginald yelled back from the kitchen, waiting for the coffee machine to finish heating.

Mr. Roberts started for his balcony when another crack of lightning struck, knocking out the power to the oversized mansion

"Dammit" Mr. Roberts exclaimed "Not again, Reginald, get the emergency power on would you? Reginald?"

Lightning cracked again, lighting up the darkened house, showing a path to the balcony. Roberts aprached the door, wanting to get his wife ou of the rain. Marcus slid open the door to find his wife, motionless on a patio chair

"Julie? Sweetheart?" Marcus asked. He felt her pulse, still beating. It took him awhile to notice the plasma burns on her torso. Rain came down hard down from the sky as Marcus thought of what to do

"Oh my god!" Marcus thought to himself. He ran back inside and picked up the phone. Dead. He pulled out his work phone from his pocket, it still had a signal. He dialled 911 and waited to hear an operators voice

"The number you've reached... " the line went dead and cracking started to come out of the audio ports. Marcus threw the phone on the ground and ran back outside and collected his wife, cradling her in his arms

"Its gonna be fine honey, I'm going to get you some help" Marcus said. He was about to head inside when something caught his attention in the sky. Marcus looked up in the sky to see a large object, looming over the Space Elevator. Something large and red started forming under the object, getting larger and darker in a matter of seconds. Finally a large blue beam was released, hitting the surface below. Turning everything it to liquid glass in an instant.

"No." Mascus stated "It can't be"

He watched as the surface glowed red beneath the ship in the sky, he could only imagine the death and destruction just minutes from his home. He ran back inside with his wife in his arms and ran into his office, slamming the door behind him. There was a part of him that prepared for this years ago when he got his new job. he opened up a false back on his desk that housed a M6G PDW. In most circumstances it was illegal for civilians to own military weaponry, but with the war going on there was no one to enforce such petty laws. He went to his bookshelf and spun the Earth globe, sliding up a barrier that covered a retina scan system. He pressed his eye close and the system ran its diagnostics

"Identity confirmed, Welcome Mr. Roberts" the system stated over a loudspeaker.

The bookshelf split in two, showing a staircase to a storm bunker he had built years ago. Marcus, stil carrying his wife, ran down the stairs leading to the storm shelter and layed his wife down in a makeshift infirmary in the bunker. Storms on Actium were worse then storms on any other colony. The bunker was built into the rock formation below to ensure safety from most types of storms common on Actium.

"I'll be right back' he said, kissing her forehead. Marcus ran back upstairs to collect fresh food, and hopefully find Reginald. Marcus feared that some of the food would have gone rotten after 20 years, even with the advanced preservatives he infused them with. Marcus ran upstairs and into the kitchen directly across fom his office. Marcus started to scavenge frantically through the cabinets that hung above the counter-tops. Marcus started putting all types of non perishable food in a bag when he heard a metallic bang on the floor behind him, Marcus un-holstered his magnum and scanned the room. The banging got louder and quicker, whatever it was it was close. The room was pitch black from the loss of electricity. Then he saw it, a long sword made of blue energy light up in front of him, like it was floating by itself. He fired a few shots, the outline of a creature then appeared, it was at least 7 feet tall, the creature was in some form of cloak mode, but when it swung its true form appeared. Marcus dogged out of the way and the creature wasn't able to react quick enough, effectively splitting the nearby the stove in half. It yelled in anger and ran at him again. Marcus took a knee and emptied the last of his magazine at the quickly approaching creature and threw the useless weapon aside seeing as he had no reserve ammunition As the alien approached, Marcus tackled it full on. The alien did not expect such resistance from this human. As they both fell to the ground the alien heabutted Roberts and threw him into the fridge at the end of the countertop. The alien got back up, grabbing its sword and walked towards its injured prey. It activated its blue sword and went for the swing, when a sword went through its chest. It gurgled blood for a few seconds and collapsed to its knees, and eventually the floor, revealing its killer.

"Reginald?" Mr Roberts asked

The butler was breathing heavily, he had a large cut across his face and was visually exhausted

"Bastard got me too sir, I'm lucky I found you"

"Thank you Reginald, I owe you one"

Roberts relaxed and sat down lying against the kitchen island. Reginald sat down next to him and let out a sigh of relief

"That you do sir, I'm afraid however the coffee machine was destroyed the the kerfuffle, i wont be getting you that coffee you ordered anytime soon" they both chuckled as Marcus struggled to get up, grabbing his head in pain. Remembering his wife, Marcus ran downstairs to the bunker, she was gone. Reginald followed close behind

"So this is the bunker, in all my years-" Reginald was cut off

"She's gone, how is she gone, I left her right here" Roberts stated as another large crack of lightning hit, Reginald's focus was alerted to a noise upstairs

"Sir, listen it's coming from upstairs"

"Your kidding that bastard has to be dead"

they both ran upstairs to find raptor-esque aliens carrying Julie to the balcony where another tall alien stood waiting.

"Why you skinny rat bastards, put down my wife! Mr Roberts yelled

One of the aliens turned around and screeched back at the pair of humans. Marcus ran at the aliens. He jumped one of them and begun to neutralize the rest of them when a bright light rose from the balcony

"Sir, get down!" Reginald yelled

Blue bolts started to rain from the nearby Covenant dropship. As the gunner slowly adjusted its aim towards Roberts, Reginald jumped in front of Roberts to get him into cover behind the Island countertop. They covered their heads and braced themselves as they were suppressed by plasma weapons. The aliens loaded their incapacitated prey onto their dropship and took off into the sky. The pair waited before coming out of of cover, they checked their surroundings and cleared the house. Roberts walked to the balcony and smacked the railing, releasing some of his growing anger in the process. Reginald joined him as they looked out over the stormy night, fire coming from whatever buildings were still standing from the glassing. In a matter of minutes, Actium's capital had been reduced to nothing. It was once a crown jewel for the 1% of humanity's richest men and women. Now, one would be hard pressed to find any evidence that such a city ever even existed

"Sir may I recommend we get moving? there may be more coming now that they know we are a threat" Reginald asked.

Roberts sighed and walked back to his bunker and opened up a tool locker in the corner. inside sat a M45E Tactical Shotgun with reserve ammunition. he help out the weapon, signaling Reginald to take it. The butler took the weapon reluctantly and examined it. he aimed down its sights and loaded 12 shells into the reserve. Roberts then opened the drawer below the first which held a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. Roberts was familiar with the weapon, he had served with this very same weapon during the Human civil war and the first contact war on Harvest.

"Planet-wide evac will start within the hour, I need to get you and Julie on those ships" Mr. Roberts stated

"What about you sir?" Reginald asked

"My place is here, the UNSC will need all the help they can get"

The pair made their way out of the bunker into the attached garage on the main level of the house. inside sat a heavily modded SinoViet HM 1220 LTUV-M, a SUV-military hybrid. Roberts opened the heavy metal door leading to the driver's seat. He placed his rifle in-between the gear control and his seat and started the engine. Reginald sat in the passenger seat with his weapon on his lap, still shaken up by the events that has just transpired.

"where will we go sir?"

"where else Reginald?..." Roberts switched on the floodlights of the SUV and put her into drive "...back into the fray" Roberts finished. He opened the Garage door and sped out onto the deserted street and towards UNSC HQ in the Spaceport. The only thing in their way? An entire Covenant invasion force.


	3. From A Certain Point of View

**Commander Akono Menteith- 53d Armored Division, 1st Regiment**

 **ONI/UNSC Joint Command Headquarters- Actium Spaceport**

 **May 5th 2545 19:00 hours**

Minteith stood with the other officers of the 53rds four Regiments watching a squad of ODST's doing an evening PT run around the firebases lower field. Another man approached; not in military uniform. He had a trench coat and a small black briefcase in hand.

"Evening gentlemen" He greeted to the other solders

"Evening Captain Roberts" they all replied in unison, taking their eyes off of the training solders. None of them moved but still took time to address the war veteran

"Not in the Navy any more gentlemen, you can stop calling me that" Roberts replied "What are we watching?"

"ODST's, they just arrived an just over an hour ago" Officer Davis replied

"Really, what brings the self-appointed badasses to our base" Roberts asked

"Don't know, they wouldn't tell us" Officer Jones replied

"Typical" Officer Clark added, a tone of disgust in his voice

"Its not that, their CO just left to talk to the Colonel in his office. She was wearing kick-ass armour though" Jones replied

"She?" Roberts asked

"Ya, surprising I know. they seem like a boys only club to me" Clark continued

"Come on guys, they're not all bad" Minteith stated

"Of course not, they're just gonna get that damn PT song stuck in my head again" Jones stated

"Well I'm about to go down there and shut them up myself, they've been at it for the last 45 minutes" Clark stated

"Not so fast Clark. if you listened to the song they will just come back as ghost and do the same thing, then there'll be no stopping them" Roberts stated

The group let out a good chuckle as the ODST's stopped their run and formed together in a circle.

"What are they gonna do now, sing Kumbaya?" Clark asked

"Clark, you just hate them so much because they make your Regiment look like girl scouts in comparison" Minteith stated

The group let out a big "ooohhhh" in response

"Fuck you 'Kono, I don't need to take your shit" Clark responded, his body tensing up

"The hell you don't, I just might be your CO one day" Minteith said jokingly

"Please, I'd rather have 2nd Lieutenant Dick over there as my CO for the rest of my military career then have you out-rank me"

"Careful what you wish for Clark" Jones responded. Clark was about to snap back at Jones when an alarm went off. Roberts looked down at his watch and found the alarm had gone off.

"Well shit, would you look at the time. I best be off gentlemen, this storm's gonna hit soon and the wife is expecting me " Roberts stated

'You still married to Julie?" Davis asked

"22 years by June" Roberts responded

Thunder cracked as rain started to pour down. lightning soon followed, hitting a lightning rod above the barracks. The group sighed as they got soaked with rain.

"That's my cue, give the covies hell for me will you?" Roberts asked "I know I wont be seeing them again"

"Who knows, they might be waiting for you when you get home" Jones yelled back

"Well if that's the case, i'll offer them an FMJ round to the face for their troubles. or a Scotch". Roberts walked down the stairs off the balcony and into his MLX and drove off base. The group put their focus back onto the ODST's when a voice called out from the adjacent building

"Minteith! My office, now!" the voice called out from the window

"Shit" Minteith replied "What could the lovely CO Wright want at this hour?"

"I dont know but you better get moving now or he'll start reciting army regulations again"

Jones soaked in some of his gut and stood a bit taller than usual

"I'm Colonel Wright and i'm the biggest badass in the galaxy. I spent 5 years in officer training and now I'm a Colonel thanks to my daddy" Jones stated, mocking his CO

Minteith chuckled as he made his way to the office building next door. He ran up the stairs takin 2 steps at a time until reaching the top floor. He stopped for a second, collected himself and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Wright stated

Minteith smiled, Wright was as uptight as ever

"You called for me sir?" Minteith asked

"Yes. take a seat" Wright Continued. Minteith was going to take his seat when Wright held out his hand, signaling him to stop. "You're soaked"

"Yes sir, it pissing out there" Minteith said, catching his breath

"On second thought, you wont be here long. stay standing" Wright said with a hint of disgust on his face

Minteith noticed a woman with blonde hair standing in the corner of the room, her custom helmet tucked underneath her arm. She was decked out in ODST battle armour and PDW strapped to her lower waist.

"Commander Minteith this is Agent Veronica Dare, she and I went to Officer Candidate School on Luna" Wright said smiling, introducing him to his long time friend

"Pleasure to meet you Commander" Dare stated, firmly shaking Minteith's hand

"Likewise ma'am" Minteith responded

"Agent Dare is here under orders from Admiral Winters " Wright said, taking a seat back behind his oversized desk

"We've received intel that a Covenant attack is coming in this system, Actium will serve as a staging ground for local defence forces until further notice" Dare Stated

"Dare will now be a Division CO, if she gives you an order, take it as my own. And that goes for everyone Commander" Wright ordered

"Of course sir, I'll pass on the message to the other officers" Minteith Responded

"That will be all Commander, dismissed" Wright ordered

Minteith saluted to his commanding officers and left the offices. He took a moment to think about this new information. Minteith dismissed analyzing it to deeply and continued towards the group of officers he had left previously. The rain was still coming down hard. Minteith raised his head too see that the officer had left their positions on the balcony, he then looked down to the field to find the ODST's were gone as well, He then noticed the lights projecting shadows onto the field from the main level of the complex

"Mess hall? Dinner was served hours ago" Minteith thought to himself "And they definitely weren't handing out midnight snacks" Minteith went downstairs and slid the glass door that lead from the field to the mess hall. ODST's and station guards alike were crowded together. They were all looking at the small radio. There was a man talking, listing off names one by one.

"Whats going on here?" Minteith asked

"New Constantinople was hit today, this is the first casualty report"

"They're just broadcasting this over the radio?" "Minteith asked "Shouldn't the family be told in person"

"There is just over 1 million estimated casualties, there's no time to tell 1 million families the news"

The list of names went on and on, the radio host would say a name and an age to go with it. ages ranges from newly born to the elderly. It was disgusting just to think about. Minteith couldn't bear listening to the names anymore, he was just about to leave when the power cut out across the base. Seconds later the emergency power started up and the lights turned on, but they were a lot dimmer than before. A man jumped up on the pool table and addressed the crowd of soldiers.

"Alright gents' thats enough, shows over. If you need to inquire about a family member talk to your CO. The rest of you, PT and drill is 05:00 tomorrow morning so get your beauty sleep now. dismissed" The man yelled. The crowd started moaning and filled out of the mess hall Minteith stayed behind, noticing Jones and Clark had stayed behind as well.

"What did the CO say?" Jones inquired

"CO'S" Minteith corrected

"What?" Jones said leaning forward

"The ODST woman's name is Dare. She went to school with Wright apparently. Wright says that Dare is anacting officer for the time being"

"I feel bad for her" Jones stated, finishing a glass of water

"Davis was right, we are gonna have to deal with those assholes" Clark added

"She say why they're here?" Jones asked

"Some Joint op, ONI thinks a Covenant attack is coming to this system, the ODST's are going to be the first of many" Minteith asked

"What do the Covenant want out here? theres nothing but dust and echoes on these planets"

"I don't think…" Minteith was cut off by a blaring alarm

"All units; be advised. This is an active Winter Contingency scenario. All combat assets, this is not a drill, report to your CO immediately for further instructions"

The trio ran out into the field, joined by many other soldiers. they collectively looked into the sky to find a Covenant cruiser high hanging above the city. It circled over the Space Elevator as the belly of the ship lit up dark red.

"We're gonna need to re-schedule that PT run tomorrow" Clark stated "we'll be a bit busy"

 **Agent Veronica Dare**

 **ONI/UNSC Joint Command Headquarters**

 **May 5th 2545 19:30 hours**

Wright left the room to brief FLEETCOM on the situation, which left his office all to Dare. She pulled out her communicator and dialled a private number.

"Please input your Service Number" A female recording asked

"73398-38490-VD" Dare responded

"Please stand by. Thank you Captain Dare" the computer responded

"Computer, Connect me to the UNSC Leviathan" Dare asked

"Processing your request. Request confirmed; now connecting you to the UNSC Leviathan" Dare waited for someone to respond on the other end. After 3 minutes of waiting she heard someone pick up the phone

"This is Leviathan" the voice sated

"Michael? It's Dare. They're here" Dare said hesitantly

"On Actium? This is unfortunate but, we been preparing for this. How many?" Stanforth asked

"1 ship; CCS class"

"Are your troopers ready?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. I will be there in 48 hours. I've mobilized a lot of resources for this mission Dare, I expect results upon my arrival"

"You will sir, I promise"

"Good, You have a green light to engage by whatever means you feel necessary. I'll see you two days, good luck Dare. Stanforth out"

"Thank you sir"

Dare disconnected the call and looked out upon the city. A tear formed uber her right eye and rolled down her cheek. This wasn't part of the plan, she never wanted them to come here, anywhere but here.

"Veronica, you in there?" a voice asked. Dare jumped and wiped the tear off her face "you ok?"

"Yes Buck I'm fine" she answered

"What are your orders ma'am?" Buck asked

"We've gotten the green light buck, let's finish this" Dare finished

"Cant wait"

"For once, the war is finally going to turn in our favor"

Dare collected her helmet and Data Pad and followed behind Buck, meeting with the other ODST's who had lined up in formation on the field. As the UNSC prepared for war, the Covenant Cruiser glassed the downtown district near the Space Elevator.

 **Julie Roberts**

 **Covenant CCS class Cruiser**

 **May 5th 2545 19:30 hours**

Julie was regaining consciousness when the covenant brought her on board the cruiser hanging above the city. She opened her eyes to find she was at least 7 feet off the ground. she then realized she was being carried. Whatever it was, it smelt. She couldn't move her legs, she didn't have the strength was a pulsing pain in her chest. thoughts were racing through her head

"Where am I? Where's my husband? What are these...things?" she thought to herself

The alien took a left into a small room. There were two more aliens guarding the door. she was thrown down onto a table. the alien moved her legs so that she was lying straight. she looked to her left, she found smaller aliens cuffing her hand to the table. It wasn't as big as the one that brought her in, it had a small breathing apparatus on its face and she saw that it carried a tank on its back. She followed the alien as it exited the room. it was almost into the hallway when it was violently shoved into the wall to make way for the alien that looked similar to the alien that carried her onto the ship. it was wearing yellow- coloured armour and carried a helmet in its hand. He approached the other tall alien that was working on the computer when it was grabbed by the neck

"You imbecile, what happened down there? Where is the agent I sent with you?" the gold armored alien asked

"He's dead, the humans killed him" The blue armored alien answered "I was tasked with cutting the power and calling extraction. I cut the power and eliminated the servant. When i got back in the house your agent was attacking the human male I snuck down the stairs and found this female. I gave her to the Kig Yar and moved on to the second target"

"The hierarchs demanded the male"

"I thought your agent was handling the situation yet the grunts informed me that he was killed, we returned to the house and he was gone. I thought you said he was good"

"The Hierarchs assured me…" the alien was interrupted by another alien of the same race. it was wearing red armor and was breathing heavily

"Shipmaster the humans are trying to escape, your orders?" it asked. The Shipmaster continued to look at the blue armored alien after a few seconds he responded

"Move the ship into position to take down that elevator. I will join you on the bridge shortly

"Of course Shipmaster" The red alien bowed and ran off down the hall; the door closing behind him

"You are my brother; therefore i will accept this failure, however I recommend that you do not fail me again"

"Thank you, Shipmaster" the blue alien responded, bowing on one knee.

The Shipmaster started for the door when he looked to Julie he grinned and continued on his way. Julie let out the air she had been keeping in her lungs. She looked back to the blue alien which was staring blankly at the door, after a while it snapped back into reality, shaking its head. He approached her and lowered himself to be at eye level with her. He stared into her eyes and snarled

"Vile Humans" he said, storming off out of the was now alone. confined to a dark room on an alien ship that was systematically slaughtering the people of her colony. For the first time in a long time, Julie started crying uncontrollably

"Shut up!" one of the guards yelled from the other side of the door

She stopped, tears still fresh on her cheek. An Elite approached her with a needle in hand. Showing no remorse he stabbed Julie in her right arm with the needle. The Elite pushed down the plunger as the liquid entered her blood stream. Immediately she closed her eyes feeling very tired. Maybe, just maybe the pain would disappear if she just...fell asleep.


	4. Traitors, Aliens and Bureaucrats

**Captain Marcus Roberts (ret.)**

 **Actium Spaceport**

 **May 6th 01:00 hours**

Roberts and Reginald sped down 1st avenue in what remained of downtown Real; Actiums capital city. The SUV was riddled with plasma burns and blood from running down unsuspecting ground forces. They were driving dangerously close to the glassed part of the city.

"Are you sure about this Reginald? The SUVs wheels are bullet proof, not plasma and smouldering glass proof" Roberts asked

"Yes for the 10th time; yes. 1st Avenue should take us straight to the spaceport" Reginald confirmed

"Damnit there's another one" Roberts said, adjusting the SUV's direction to hit a lonely Covenant Grunt walking down the street

"Was that truly necessary sir?" Reginald asked

"Nope, that's what makes it fun" Roberts responded

The SUV hummed as the pair continued down the war-torn street until arriving at the spaceport gate where thousands of people had gathered seeking entrance into Actium's Space Elevator. Roberts put the SUV in park and looked around; taking in his surroundings

No less than 12 hours ago these people would be lying by their pools or shopping at the local boutique. Now, they are crowded together like cattle for warmth. The rain had let up and the Covenant ship had disappeared back above the sky. It had left its toll though, no building was untouched, no street was clean of bodies or destruction. Those who weren't crying in fear where either dead or in total shock.

"Were not getting any farther in this thing, we'll do the rest on foot" Roberts stated, opening the drivers side door of the SUV

"We're going to walk sir?" Reginald asked

"Common Reginald, a little exercise won't kill you"

"No but the aliens that are roaming these streets will"

"Ahh lighten up Reginald, do these people look like aliens?"

"No sir"

"Then lets get moving"

Roberts and Reginald made their way to the main gate. A sign hung beside the gate, tattered and worn

"This complex and the Military complex are the property of UNSC. Trespassers will be shot on sight" it read

"Very welcoming" Reginald said

There were hundreds of people shaking the fence begging to leave the hell that was about to greet them. there were only two marines standing guard at the chain-link fence. The only security measure it had was barbed wire inverted at 60 degrees. The pair approached the fence where a family was pleading for help

"Please I have 3 small children, We can't stay here! Please let us in" the mother pleaded

"Im sorry ma'am but the space elevator is closed, no ones goes up or down" the Marine replied

"We're going to die out here" She continued to plead

"Im sorry ma'am; we have our orders"

The women gathered her children and walked away. She started to cry while still trying to calm her children who, in turn, were also crying. some calling for food and some calling for their father

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have a second"

"Yes, what do you need" asked the mother, wiping away some tears. Roberts handed her the Keys to the SUV

"These are the keys to my SUV, its armored and there's more then enough room for you and your children. if you need to, the GPS will lead to my home there's a emergency bunker and plenty of food for you and your children"

"Thank you but...why are you doing this?"

"Ill let you think about that when you're driving AWAY from here"

"You have my thanks sir" she replied, wiping off her face

Roberts waited for the mother and her children to get in the truck and drive away before proceeding to the gate

"Sir, before you ask the…" the Marine was cut off

"Captain Marcus Roberts- UNSC Avenger" Roberts barked, slamming his military ID onto the fence for the marine to see

"Sorry sir right this way" the marine stated

"Much appreciated" Roberts thanked as he moved through the gate, but closing it before Reginald could make it through

"Umm, sir?" Reginald stated

"Whos he?" the Marine asked

"He's with me, Marine, Thats all you need to know"

"Of course sir" The Marine said cautiously reopening the gate to allow Reginald into the base

"Where is Commander Minteith?"

"I believe he is up in the Command Center with the other officers sir"

"Thank you son, godspeed" Roberts smiled and patted the soldier on the back and made his way across the field to the buildings at the south end of the complex. The air got a lot more cold in a short of amount of time as Roberts and Reginald crossed the field. Not a few hours ago there were soldiers playing soccer and ODST's doing drills. Roberts shook his head and cleared his mind, he needed to be in the moment. The pair ran up the stairs and made their way to the base's Command Center and found Jones, Clark and Davis waiting outside

"Captain?" Davis asked

Roberts stormed by them and made his way for the door of the command center

"Whoa, cowboy!" Jones said moving in front of the door "The hell has gotten into you?"

"I need to talk to Minteith"

"They're in a meeting, now answer my question"

"They took her, the bastards took her" Roberts replied

"What? Who?" Jones replied

"Julie, the took Julie!" Roberts exclaimed

"The Covenant never take prisoners" Clark stated

"Well they did today, and I intend to get her back" Roberts replied, channeling his anger.

Roberts pushed past Jones and kicked down the door to the command room. The officers were crowded around a Holo table with a virtual map of Real displayed in light blue and a holo-projected covenant cruiser hanging above.

"Captain Roberts?" Minteith said with a confused look on his face

"You know this man?" Wright asked

"Yes sir, Captain what are you doing?" Minteith asked

"There...are thousands of civilians waiting to get off planet. People, INCLUDING my wife are getting kidnapped off the streets and you people are just sitting here with your thumbs up your asses doing, what exactly?' Roberts said as calmly as possible, fearing he might snap with his anger

"Captain, the situation is being controlled, we are planning our best options of defence measures then waiting for reinforcements from…"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH" Roberts said, slamming his sidearm on the holotable. Wright walked to Roberts and picked up the Magnum addressing with as much respect as he could muster

"Captain, from what i understand you are no longer a military man, you have no clearance to be on this base, nor in this room. You're a civilian. This is not the moment for brash actions. Now, you can leave now with your dignity for i will have these fine gentlemen throw you off this base and in with the rabble massing outside"

Roberts snatched his sidearm back from Wright and holstered it, looking into Wright's eyes

"You might not have known the man whose position you stole, but let me tell you this boy, Your daddy can't protect you out here, his resources won't get you back from the covenant or resurrect you from the dead and I can ASSURE you your stupidity will get you into one of those situations. Or worse, it will get your men killed. If you won't help these people, then I will"

"You do that, you'll die before night's end" Wright said bluntly

"Then I'll see you in HELL!" Roberts exclaimed, streaming out of the command room

 **Commander Akono Menteith- 53d Armored Division, 1st Regiment**

 **ONI/UNSC Joint Command Headquarters- Actium Spaceport**

 **May 6th 2545 1:05 hours**

Minteith agreed with Roberts, if they just sat around talking, people where going to die. But Wright and that new woman Dare were very insistent on waiting for backup. Minteith wasn't exactly ok with committing mutiny in the middle of a planet-wide invasion, not without a solid reason.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Minteith asked

"Granted" Wright said putting his hands on his hips, looking at the broken door

"The captain had a point, we need to move those people, it's a miracle the covenant have not taken down the elevator already or at least glassed the thousands of people grouped there"

"We can't" Wright said

"The elevator is government owned how…" Minteith asked

"Its not, it was sold years ago to a private firm" Wright said slowly

"We privatised space accessibility?" Minteith asked

"the people weren't using it and the company was more than generous with their offer" Wright insisted

"Unbelievable" Minteith stated

"Sir we have a situation developing outside" A marine said, barging into the conversation

"What is it soldier?" Wright asked

"The crowd is trying to break through the fence to the elevator" The marine replied

"Commander!" Wright yelled "Mobilize the division, increase forward defences I don't want anything to get through"

"We're going to fire on our own people sir?" Minteith asked

"They made their choice. Defend the compound by all means necessary. Dare, In my office now"

Minteith clenched his fists. this was crossing the line. firing on unarmed civilians to protect corporate property. this made him sick, but orders we're orders'

"Good soldiers follow orders" Minteith told himself "Wright is in command whether I like it or not" Minteith could repeat it a million times in his head and it wouldn't feel right, if he couldn't justify this to himself, how would he convince 12,000 of his fellow soldiers to do the same? Minteith left the command room flustered and a tad scared.

"Whats the plan sir?" Jones asked?

"Mobilize the division, prep for a combat mission"

"finally some action, time for the hinge heads to get whats coming to them"

Minteith was immobilized by that last statement by Clark

"I need to head back inside, get everyone ready in the field" Minteith ordered

"Will do sir"

Minteith needed closure on this, he needed to find out what to do from someone he trusted. he head inside the command office. there where a few soldiers working on terminals and talking on headsets to other ground units

'Everybody clear out, I need to make a call" The soldiers looked puzzled by what Minteith said, why would he be making a call now? "Im sorry, did I stutter? Get moving!"

The soldiers reluctantly got up out of their seats and headed for the door

"Dallas, please connect me to the UNSC Neptune" Minteith ordered. A holographic AI showed up on the holotable. He was dressed as your typical cowboy that highly resembled John Wayne. he was chewing on a (holographic) piece of hay while spinning his six shot revolver in his hand

"Why of course commander" Dallas said, taking the piece of vegetation out of his mouth to talk clearly "This another one of 'em personal calls to the Admiral?"

"Yes please Dallas, and a secure connection this time"

"Sure thing, Pilgrim, just give me a sec. There you go. You too have fun.

"Commander Minteith, what can I help you with" Admiral Winters asked

"Nothing too big sir, your reinforcements will be enough" Minteith stated, finishing a formal salute

"My what?" Winters asked

"Your reinforcements? Colonel Wright told us you called for reinforcements when the Covenant arrived" Minteith confirmed

The Admiral sprung out of his seat with surprise

"They're there, ON Actium?" Winters questioned

"Yes sir, Wright sent out the Winter Contingency alert hours ago, you didn't receive it?" Minteith asked

"We have received no such warning, nor did I order troops to deploy onto Actium. What the hell is going on over there Commander?" Winters asked

"Good question sir, I think its time to find out" Minteith stated

 **Supreme Commander Alei 'Komtaree- 1st fleet of Glorious Consequence**

 **Low orbit over Actium**

 **9th Age of Reclamation**

Alei stormed through the halls of his supercarrier his hands clenched into fists as he walked onto the bridge. He walked to his seat into the center of the bridge and took a seat, the chair automatically turned to face the dozens of elites and grunts working on the terminals below

"Commander, the hierarchs demand an audience with you"

"Put them through" Alei stated. A few seconds passed until a large holographic image of the Prophet of Truth was projected around 10x his normal size.

"Commander, my thanks for taking time from your campaign to talk with us"

"Noble Prophet of Truth I've stayed my blade long enough, let me dispose of these humans and move on"

"I have discussed the situation with the council and we have come to a decision, you are to prepare for our arrival to this world"

"I...dont understand"

"The Luminary told us this world holds a great many secrets and we wish to be there when they are discovered. You are not to harm this world again, We are concerned that the...cleansing will harm the artifacts below"

"By your word, hierarch, when will you leave for this world?"

"I already have" Truth explained "What of the female youve acquired?"

"We believe she will grant us access but we won't be sure until we arrive at the relic"

"The gods will light the path for you Commander, follow it and it will show you the way.

"I live to serve. We shall be prepared"

Truth nodded and ended the transmission, leaving Alei to his thoughts. he wondered what majesty laid below, what secrets could be told, but such things were not of his concern. he had orders, The Hierarchs would be coming; here. in order to ensure the prophets safety he had to exterminate the vermin living on the surface. An elite walked up to Alei

"What are our orders Supreme Commander"

"Prepare The dropships, it's time we eradicate this filth and finish what we started"

 **Agent Veronica Dare**

 **Actium Space Elevator**

 **May 6th 2545 01:40 hours**

"I dont like this sir, the situation has gotten out of hand" Dare questioned

"This never concerned you before" Stanforth stated

"You told me they wouldn't find us here" Dare replied

"I said it was unlikely" Stanforth said bluntly

"This is my home sir, I hate to see it in ruin"

"Then why did you suggest this system? If you wanted to keep your homeworld safe, why lead them here?" Stanforth questioned. Dare sighed repeating the statement she previously told Wright

"Because its the least populated system under UNSC control which means low human casualties

"Exactly my point Dare, Actium will recover from this ordeal and the Covenant won't know what hit them. I will be arriving soon with reinforcements. Fear not Agent Dare, Actium will live to see another day"

"Of course sir, its for the greater good"

"Sir the UNSC Poseidon has 're hailing us"

"Veronica i need to go. Its good to see we are on the same page, Stanforth out"

"What was that all about?" Wright asked, taking a bite from his apple

"Just getting an update from Stanforth" Dare stated

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Wright asked

"Of course not" Dare said with some hesitation

"Then what's wrong? Wright wondered

"My homeworld is getting assaulted by an overzealous alien race and you're wondering what's wrong?" Dare asked

"Oh please Dare, There's no going back now. What we've done, the laws we've broken you need to get a grip"

"The Cole Protocol is in use for a reason, Joseph. Its supposed to be upheld to protect people, not to break it for our own reasons"

"To win the war"

"Whatever the reason, it's still high treason"

"Thats just a threat to keep everyone in line, the UNSC doesen't have time to carry out capital punishment anymore" Wright said, taking the last bite from his apple before disposing of it on the ground

"It still feels wrong" Dare said

"You'll be singing a different tune when we capture that ship, trust me" Wright stated, lightly hitting Dare on the shoulder. Wright walked off leaving Dare alone again. She watched as skyscrapers burnt and the sound of gunfire scattered across the fallen city. She wondered if her parents were ok, if they got her warning. Perhaps they were among the crowd waiting to get up the Space Elevator. Those poor people had no idea what was coming. What plans her and ONI had set in motion.

"Its going to be a long night" she said to herself

"Your damn right it is" a voice said. Dare turned to her right to find the business end of a M6C pointed at her head. she recognized the figure holding the PDW and the three figures behind him

"Commander, I don't know what you're thinking, but it's a mistake" Dare said as she was thrown against the wall

"No, what you did was a mistake, and you're going to pay for it" Minteith stated

"Sir, we've got the Colonel in custody" Jones said

Wright came from around the corner, handcuffed and escorted by two marines

Wright laughed

"You son of a bitch Commander. My father is going to take you for everything you have and everything you will have. THIS IS MUTINY!"

"Really, because i think this arrest warrant has your father's name on it. Minteith pulled out the arrest warrant for Dare, Wright, and Stanforth, the paper had the signatures of the UNSC Security committee

UNSC Army: Major General Nicolas Strauss

Office of Naval Intelligence: Admiral Serin Osman

UNSC Marine Corps: General Hogan

UNSC Air Force: General Dellert

And there at the bottom was the most important signature; Brigadier General Allen Wright

"Take the traitors away" Minteith stated. The marines finished handcuffing Dare and marched them away. Dare and the marines started away followed by Wright who looked like he was going to cry. Minteith stopped them and addressed his former CO

"One last thing before you go Wright. Its Colonel Minteith to you now" Minteith stated, gesturing the marines to continue on. Clark, Jones and Davis watched as the marines hauled away Wright and they holstered their weapons

"What are your orders, Colonel?" Davis asked

"I thinks its time something of the covenants burned for a change" Minteith said as Aiel's Super Carrier lowered from the clouds. The four looked out to the skyline watching as the Covenant deployed forces back onto the ground

"Never thought i'd say this, but thank god the Helljumpers are here" Clark stated

"Here, here" Minteith said softly


	5. Second Chances

For the veteran readers: I Have replaced chapter 1 with a new prologue that I highly suggest you read. Except for a few grammatical changes the chapter has not changed a bit. Thank you and my apologies for the inconvenience of a re-post. thank you again for your continued support. God Speed.

-Starwarsmast3r

* * *

 **Commander Akono Menteith- 53d Armored Division, 1st Regiment**

 **ONI/UNSC Joint Command Headquarters- Actium Spaceport**

 **May 6th 2545 1:06 hours**

"Not listing a planetary attack on human population center is a serious offence, why wouldn't Joseph report it?" Winters asked

"Your guess is as good as mine" Minteith stated

"What about this other woman from ONI, Dare was it?" Winters asked

"Yes sir" Minteith confirmed

"Yes, here she is. Agent Veronica Dare. ONI section 1. Assignment: CLASSIFIED" Winters started "Her assignment is classified, but she's with the ODSTS. Who is their CO?"

"I think his name was Buck?" Minteith replied unsure of his answer. He had only had a formal meeting with him when he arrived yesterday.

"Good, that helps. Ahh, here we are. The 11th ODST division is currently under the command of... Vice Admiral Hieronymus. Michael. Stanforth" Winters said slowly

"Thats a mouthful" Minteith stated, taking a seat while he processed the situation

"And he's a handful" Winters stated "He makes breaking regulation routine"

"Sounds like you to have history"

"Yes, and not all of it good. I will bring this before the security council for review, however there is one snag"

"What's that, sir?"

"Proper channels dictate how this will go and who will see this request. one of those people is Wright's father"

"That complicates things"

"I can deal with the General, but I need substantial proof to convince him that his only son in unfit for duty, not to mention having this report shoot through the channels"

"He ordered us to fire on civilians"

There was a long pause of silence on both ends. Neither person liked what was just said

"That will do, I'll get the paperwork started. I will need your help here son"

"What would you have me do, sir?"

"Colonel Wright is hereby relieved of duties pending a Court Martial and investigation into charges of treason and war crimes, henceforth I am promoting you to acting CO of the 53rd Armored Division and the 34th Marine Division stationed as the local defence team. What you do from this point forward is up to you, _Colonel_ Minteith."

"Thank you sir" Minteith stated giving a salute

"I'll be in contact, Winters out" The Admiral said, giving a quick salute before disconnecting

Minteith took a seat and thought about what he had just done. Arresting the Division CO in the middle of a combat scenario wasn't good for morale or building trust. Minteith wasn't sure about how they would take it either. Sure Wright was a dick at most points through his career but he was still in charge, or, as far as they knew he was. However Minteith had new orders, orders that made sense, orders he would see through to the letter. Minteith got up and got an idea

"Dallas?" Minteith asked

"At your service, partner" Dallas responded, while winding up a digital whip around his arm

"There are cameras and voice recorders spread across the base correct?" Minteith asked

"Yes sir, per UNSC regulation…" Dallas started

"Yes thats fine, are there any cameras in the Colonel's office?"

"Yes sir but access is restricted"

"Override with my new clearance"

"Oh, my deepest apologies pilgrim, I wasnt aware of the sudden promotion. Your access is granted"

"Thank you Dallas that will be all"

Video and audio was projected on a small terminal behind the Holotable.

"Ok, Wright what are you hiding?"

The video loaded, time stamped; May 5th 2545 19:30 hours

"Michael? It's Dare. They're here"

"On Actium? This is unfortunate but, we been preparing for this. How many?"

"1 ship; Cruiser class"

"Are your troopers ready?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. I will be there in 48 hours. I've mobilized a lot of resources for this mission Dare, I expect results upon my arrival"

"You will sir, I promise"

"Good, You have a green light to engage by whatever means you feel necessary. I'll see you two days, good luck Dare. Stanforth out"

"Dare? interesting" Minteith thought to himself

"Sir i've flagged an outgoing transmission to the same destination as the one in the video, transmitting location to you now"

"Good, broadcast this live to Admiral Winters, We've got them"

 **6 Hours later**

Minteith marched across the yard of the firebase. The 34th where prepping to move out into the city to keep Covenant ground forces from reaching the refugee camp. The 34th gathered into squads and got their orders for deployment. After getting deployment location they gathered their gear and moved out into the city. some stayed back as point defence and others would patrol the Glasslands, just south of the Super-Carriers gravity lift. Minteith had a plan, it was still in the rough stages but in order for it to work; he needed the ODST's. A group of the 11ths officers had gathered outside the mess hall. they were whispering and got real quiet when Minteith approached.

"Gunnery Sergeant Buck?" Minteith asked

"Yea, thats me" Buck responded

"Colonel Akono Minteith, 53rd Armored Division. I don't believe we've had a proper introduction" Minteith stated, extending his hand. Buck accepted, shaking hands with Minteith

"Pretty ballsy what you did, arresting your CO like that, i see you got a promotion out of it though" Buck stated

"I did what needed to be done, I hope you will do the same" Minteith responded

"Why dont you get to the point Colonel, I never liked guessing games"

"We need your help, Sergeant"

"Well, now that you've asked politely, No"

"Im sorry?"

"When you hauled away your CO you brought ours with him, and I only take orders from her"

"Captain Dare is facing treason charges, I'm not just going to let her go"

"Then I'm just going to sit right here, your choice, _Colonel_ "

 **Agent Veronica Dare**

 **On-Base Holding Cells**

 **May 6th 2545 05:45 hours**

Dare sat alone in her holding cell, there was a cool breeze coming from a barred window above her bed. She started to rub her hands together hoping to generate some heat to her freezing cold hands. She took a seat on the provided bed. There were no sheets or pillow, just a metal rectangle held up by 4 steel bars. She layed back on the bed trying to get some sleep, she was closing her eyes when, from behind the steel door entrance came two marines, followed by Minteith.

"Unlock the door" Minteith ordered ordered to one marine. He nodded and pulled out a key card, swiping it into an electrical box beside the door. a little light on the side flashed green and the door unlocked. Minteith opened the door and moved inside.

"Im afraid I need your help" Minteith stated

"Really, you drag me off to the gallows then you ask for my help" Dare said, crossing her arms

"I heard the transmissions you sent to Stanforth, you weren't 100% on board for whatever it was you were planning. This is your home, your neighbors. Im giving you a chance. ONLY a chance" Minteith stated

"Ill take it. But can you really trust me?" Dare asked

"In my books, trust is earned" Minteith stated, handing Dare her an M6C "So earn it"

Dare looked down at the Sidearm and took a sigh of relief. Perhaps all was not lost. Perhaps she could redeem herself for the wrongs she had done.

"You're crazy, you're all crazy" Wright stated from his cell "You've fucked us all over Minteith. not just the 12 MILLION people on this heap of rock but HUMANITY. You haven't even asked what we did, asked what we were planning. Ask her, ask her what we were willing to do to defend humanity"

Minteith walked over to Wright's cell, putting his arms through the cell bars and leaning against it, looking him in the face

"This isn't about her, about me and is sure as hell isnt about you. This is about Actium and undoing the shitstorm you're responsible for" Minteith said slowly "Come on we need to get moving, Covenant ground teams are getting closer to the elevator, we need to move those civilians"

"You think you're one of the good guys Minteith, but I've got a news flash for you asshole; THERE'S NO SUCH THING!" Wright yelled back in a last ditch attempt to get into Minteiths head

The pair paid no attention to Wright as they moved towards the exit and was buzzed out of the Base Holding Cells. There was an awkward silence in the air as they approached the main field. Dare couldn't stand it anymore: the silent judging coming from the man in front of her

"You never told me what your problem was" Dare stated. Minteith chuckled and turned around

"Your soldiers are too damn loyal, Perhaps for their own good" Minteith responded

Dare grinned, she knew Buck would have a problem with her being hauled away and he would have questions. He couldn't know, none of them could"

"Commander...Colonel, sorry. Can I ask a question?" Dare asked

"Make it quick" Minteith asked

"Can you not mention that I'm ONI to my team?" Dare asked

"They don't know?" Minteith responded

"Soldiers don't react to highly to someone from Naval Intelligence, not to mention having to take orders from them. And i've developed a...relationship with one of the soldiers" Dare stated

Minteith crossed his arms "That's against regulation"

"I know, but when you work with these people 24/7 you develop a, bond of sorts. Its nothing serious I swear"

The Elevator arrived on the main floor of the Command centers main floor. They exited outside and walked out onto the main field. The 34th was gone without a trace and the 11th was geared up and ready on the main field.

"Your just full of secrets, aren't you. anything else you want to share?" Minteith asked

"If you have the time and clearance" Dare said jokingly

"Well I have one of those things…" Minteith stopped analyze an event happening behind Dare. The large crowd was making a hole in their group to make way for a 16 wheeler transport truck driving towards the base.

"Ill be right back" Minteith started, running for the front entrance. Dare looked back for a second until someone called her name

"Dare?" the voice called

"Buck" Dare responded

"I didn't think they would let you out" Buck said with a smile on his face

"So this **IS** your doing?" Dare snapped back

"Of course, i wasnt gonna let these clowns drag you away. Did you want me to let them?"

"Yes!"

"Jesus, Veronica..."

"Now the Colonel knows, I told you when we started this that it was supposed to be a secret"

"I just saved you from false imprisonment and you're going crazy about it'

"I know, I'm sorry Buck. There's just a lot going on right now"

 **Colonel Akono Minteith- 53rd Armored Division**

 **Actium Space Elevator**

 **May 6th 2545 05:45 hours**

Minteith ran to the front gate of the base and kicked open the chain-link fence leading to the camp of refugee civilians. Minteith proceeded to push through the crowds of people watching in awe. The Marines at the gate drew their weapons at the truck ready to fire. Minteith jumped out in front of the truck, holding his arms up in the direction of the oncoming truck

"Troopers stand down" Minteith ordered. the Marines looked at each other with confusion and slowly lowered their weapons in compliance. The truck continued to speed down the road, blowing a loud air horn to signal Minteith so get out of the way

"Aint moving you son of a bitch" Minteith said under his breath.

As if the driver heard those words the truck through on its air brakes and rolled to a stop a few feet from where Minteith was standing. The drivers side door flew open and Roberts dismounted the truck, slamming the door behind him. Reginald opened the passenger side door upchucking on the ground below

"Minteith you crazy son of a bitch" Marcus yelled

"I would say the same thing" Minteith said, taking some deep breaths

"You either get that door open or get out of my way" Marcus responded

"We can't get a hold of the company" Minteith replied

"Then ill get it open" Marcus stated, moving back for the truck

"No need, crowbars on its way"

"You went behind Wright's back?"

"He's sitting in a cell as we speak"

"You arrested him? For what?"

"War crimes and Treason"

"That requires the signatures of…"

"The UNSC defence council"

"How did you get them?"

"I didn't. They don't come back together again until the Strategies Summit on Reach next week"

"Then how did you… Akono you beautiful bastard"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, we will have a real warrant in no time, we just need to survive this first"

"What about this crowbar you promised?"

"Its already here" Minteith stated, pointing behind him

Sitting idle in front of the Elevator doors was a M8088 MBT locked and loaded. Jones sat in the driver's seat waiting for a signal to be given by the Colonel Minteith jumped up on the wreckage of a burning Civilian vehicle

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, COULD I HAVE YOU ATTENTION PLEASE. IN A MOMENT THE ELEVATOR DOORS WILL OPEN AND YOU WILL BE TAKEN ON-BOARD AN ORBITING UNSC WARSHIP, PLEASE LINE UP SINGLE FILE WITH WOMEN AND CHILDREN LEADING THE GROUP. AND PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY; COVER YOUR EARS"

MInteith jumped down and gave the thumbs up in Jones' direction. Jones sat down completely into the seat and closed the entrance hatch. There was a small computer terminal listing the tanks health status, ammo capacity and other useful combat data. he lined up the shot in a small targeting computer and grasped the joystick in front of him; resting his index finger on the release trigger. He slowly turned the head of the tank until the cross-hairs lined up in between the gap in the doors. If he didn't hit that spot directly the doors wouldn't be able to be opened manually. He took a deep breath and fired an AP shell at his target. The ground shook as the shell was released from the barrel of the tank. As the shell hit the target the Elevator shook and swayed, a couple unprepared civilians screamed from the ringing of their eardrums. Luckily, Jones had sound resistant Ear Phones. The hole made by the HE shell made almost a perfect hole in the main doors. Minteith jumped through the hole and approached the interior security console. he slid his finger across the screen and opened the main door control program. The doors slid and hissed as they slowly opened to reveal the darkened interior of the Space Elevator. The UNSC logo still looked new on the cargo doors leading to the elevator. Roberts stepped inside taking a look around

"People are lining up outside like you said. And for the record, i'm glad you came to your senses" Roberts said, patting Minteith on the back. Roberts approached the main computer console and switched on the lights. Marines stood at the doors and started to let groups of women and children inside. Roberts started to count the people as the walked in, letting 40 in at a time. Dare and buck stepped inside and approached Minteith.

"Everyone's assembled in the field sir, awaiting your orders" Dare stated

"Good. Buck, prepare a squad of your best men and then wait for us here. Dare, with me"

"What's the plan?"

"I want that Super-carrier out of my skyline"

"How do you propose we do that? The things 5x bigger than any other UNSC ship in active duty"

"Dont worry, i've got a plan" Minteith explained as they entered back into the base

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP" Minteith yelled "Admiral Winters will be arriving to relieve us and get us out of here which means we need to be ready when he arrives. Which also means that Covenant ship has to go or none of us are leaving here in one piece. I need a team of specialists in data retrieval, explosives training and CQB combat"

"I have explosives training sir" A Marine said from the adjacent building

"Well get over here Marine" Minteith said "What's your name soldier?"

"Connor sir, Connor Grey"

"Training?"

"Bomb squad back on Earth. 5 years"

"Welcome aboard, Marine. Anyone else"

Two Soldiers were fighting off to the side. One soldier was trying to get the other to listen but she kept dismissing him. Minteith made his way through the line of soldiers and stood in front of them which made them stop completely

"Is there a problem here?" Minteith asked

"Sir, Corporal Jenny Tomson is refusing to volunteer her combat services" One marine said. The female Marine tensed up, making a ball out of her fist

"Is that so Corporal?" Minteith asked

"Not anymore sir" She replied

"Glad to hear it, Im sure you'll do and Mister Grey can wait outside the Space Tether with the ODST's

"Yes sir" she responded walking off with Connor following close behind

"I have experience in data retrieval and alien linguistics sir, i would like this chance to earn your trust"

"Alright Dare, I'll bite" Minteith said grinning

"As for the rest of you. Im aware that the sudden changing of rank and orders is a lot to take in given the present circumstances. But we've been through worse, On Harvest and on Mars . I have trust in each and every one of you. Good luck" Minteith stated, addressing the rest of the 53rd

"What are our orders sir" Jones asked

"Mobilize the decision and hit 'em hard and push them back to the ship. We can take it from there" Minteith repled

"Yes sir" Jones said happily

"Sir, Slipspace ruptures detected. Admiral Winters fleet has arrived and is collecting the civilians" Dallas said over Minteith's earpiece

"Good, hail him" Minteith replied

 **Supreme Commander Alei 'Komtaree- The Resplendent Fervor**

 **Directly over Actium Capital**

 **9th Age of Reclamation**

Alei walked onto the Bridge of his Carrier and sat down, appreciating the calmness of the bridge. Even though they were embroiled in a war below, the bridge was quiet, too quiet.

"Status" Alei yelled

"Commander, a human fleet has arrived above the planet and are taking the humans below to safety" An Elite reported

"Their cowardice was expected and plays no part in our plans. Let them run, they will not get far. We must find the Relic before the Hierarchs arrive" Alei ordered

"Our scan is nearly complete commander" Another Elite responded

"I hope for your sake it is" Alei replied

"Commander! I'm getting a signal from one of our ground forces; emergency broadcast" The first Elite yelled

"Put it through" Alei said calmly

"...this is Ranger Luro 'Taralumee…" The signal continued to crack and eventually fell silent

"Static in the area is interfering with the signal" The Elite continued

"He can't be… I'm going down there. send a ship to retrieve me when the scan is complete"

Alei ordered as he marched off to the hanger. He commandeered a banshee and powered it up, flying out the starboard side.

"Shipmaster, do you require an escort" An Elite asked over the radio

"I can handle myself" Alei snapped back, disabling the radio

"If you want something done right…" Alei thought as he got closer to Luros position. Alei flew farther from the glasslands and he finally approached a large white house on the cliff and landed in the driveway. A black SUV was poorly parked in the driveway and its doors were wide open. A Mailbox on the street said "Rober.." the rest was blown off. With a flick of his wrist, Alei ignited his energy sword and processed inside. The front door was wide open and riddled with plasma burns. The hardwood floor was full of blood and shell casings. A woman laid dead on the floor with a Energy sword burn through her torso.

"Luro, come out of hiding" Alei yelled. A distortion in Aleis view came from around the corner and Luro un-cloaked himself and kneeled down infront of Alei

"I have failed, you know what must happen now" Luro stated, not wanting to look Alei in the eye

"I do, but i'm not one for tradition, stand up Luro" Alei ordered

"I am full of dishonour, i must be punished" Luro insisted

"I will not kill you Luro" Alei stated

"Then the prophets will. They will hang me by my entrails and parade my carcass around the holy city"

"If that is what they desire, Then it will be done. I will not lay a hand on you. Now come back to the ship. The Prophets shall want to know of your survival" Alei started for the balcony when he heard the ignition of an Energy sword

"You dare cross swords with me Luro"

"You took EVERYTHING from me. Im not going back there. And if i am i will be rewarded for your death. Perhaps giving your head to the Prophets will make me worthy again. It won't hurt to find out. Well, not for me at least"

Alei ignited his Sword and immediately clashed swords with Luro. They interlocked their swords, not moving an inch. Alei ignited the second sword on his belt and swung it at Luro quickly jumped away regaining his footing. Alei lowered his swords on either side of his and slowly approached Luro. Luro ran at Alei in an attempt to get him off guard. Luros slash was deflected by one of Aleis swords as the other one passed on his right. Luro ducked just in time and Alei's slash removed Luros helmet clean off his stood back up and tackled Alei to the ground and punched him in the face, although Alei's armor took most of the damage, Luro raised his sword for a ceremonial kill. Alei was trapped underneath Luro. Luro was taller and heavier than Alei which didn't help

"Forgive me Alei" Luro said

Alei wasn't done yet. Alei gathered strength and headbutted Luro which freed Alei from Luro's clutches. Both warriors stood up and grabbed their weapons. This time Alei took a charge running at Luro with a full force of anger. Luro effectively blocked Alei's swings and both Elite's weapons were interlocked. Alei disengaged, spinning around having his back face Luro and igniting his second sword into Luro's torso. Luro dropped his weapons and looked down and his killing blow and chuckled. Alei stood back up and slashed Luros body in an X form. two diagonal lines now poured purple blood as Luros lifeless carcass fell to the floor Alei put away his second sword and picked up Luros body by his head.

"For the Prophets" Alei said, slicing off Luros head with a single clean stroke. The headless corpse fell back to the floor, letting out more blood than before. Alei looked into Luros eyes and smiled

"You are forgiven, Heretic"

 **End Chapter 4**


	6. Origins Part 1

Please note: The next 2 chapters of Halo: Actium named Origins Part 1 and Origins Part 2 will be **_strictly_** prequel chapters. This note is made to minimimize confusion on dates. Thank you and Enjoy.

-Starwarsmast3r

* * *

 **Shipmaster Alei 'Komtaree- First fleet of Holy Respute**

 **Covenant Holy City, High Charity**

 **Ninth Age of Reclamation (Days before the Actium Campaign)**

Alei marched down the halls of High Charity, on his way to the chambers of the High Council. He boarded a Phantom waiting to take him to the astute government of his Covenant. Today was trial day for a shamed Supreme Commander. Everyone in the capital would be waiting for the council's decision. It had been years since a case of heresy had been before the council, long before Alei's time. Alei thought what many thought and hoped the council would make the same conclusion. He hoped the council would think of him as a traitor; A Heretic. The worst type of branding for anyone who walks the path. But still Alei questioned his appearance at the trial. He had never met the commander, nor assist his fleet on any matters. He wondered if it was another trial by combat cases, Alei didn't like to brag, but was very adept at sword fighting, but wasn't exactly prepared to fight such a solider with many years of combat under his belt. The Phantom reached a large purple building with seven lights running along top the building. Alei had never had the honour of being before the noble leaders of his Covenant. As the phantom approached the landing area Alei noticed yet another light shining above the doorway to the Chambers.

"My thanks" Alei told the pilot as he stepped off the craft. The pilot nodded as the Phantom sped back into the air, joining many other Covenant craft flying around the Capital. He approached the large door, leading to the council halls. He could hear the yelling from out here.

"My thanks" Alei told the pilot as he stepped off the craft. The pilot nodded as the Phantom sped back into the air, joining many other Covenant craft flying around the Capital. He approached the large door, leading to the council halls. He could hear the yelling from out here.

'You're late" A voice snarled from the doorway. Alei turned around to find Tartarus standing in the doorway

"Tartarus?" Alei asked "You wield the hammer of your chieftains but your Uncle is not present"

"My Uncle was a disgrace to the pack, we are better off without him. The Hierarchs await your arrival, I would not keep them waiting" The Chieftain snarled. Alei agreed and started down the hall, walking by the Honor Guards that lined the hall to the chambers. Alei finally approached the main door and waited patiently as it spun open, revealing the large chamber of the High Council: 200 of the Covenants most important political leaders. Sangheili on one side, San 'Shyuum on the other. Three honour guards stood on either side of the path to the pedestal looking towards the Prophets. On the pedestal stood the Elite in question; Luro 'Taralumee

"The vote is cast. 80 against to 120 for a crime of Heresy" The Prophet of Objection said aloud, speaking for the San 'Shyuum

"We are in unison, Hierarch's" Soha 'Rolamee added. The counsellors clapped and chanted with joy over the decision that was made"

"There will be order in this Council" The Prophet of Mercy demanded, slamming his fist onto his chair

"Then so it shall be, Supreme Commander Luro 'Taralumee. You shall be stripped of your rank and status and imprisoned for the crime of heresy to the Covenant" The Prophet of Regret stated calmly. Luro lowered his head in shame and fell to his knees. Mercy raised his arm and signaled the brutes who stood at the council doors entrance. The Brutes came up from behind him and started to beat him, weakening him to be more easily transported and to be less of a threat. Eventually Luro gave up and the brutes dragged him away by his feet

"Ah Alei come before us" Truth stated in a glad tone, changing it to address the Council "The council is dismissed, leave us"

The councilors slowly got up and walked away, leaving the Hierarchs to their business. After a short amount of time the hall was empty of councilors and guards. Alei approached the pedestal where Luro once stood and and kneeled to show respect.

"Hierarchs, I am honored that you requested me personally. How may I serve you" Alei asked

"You may rise, Alei. You are no heretic, however as more of our instruments falls to heresy, they leave behind a dishonoured and confused fleet. In this case, we need someone to infuse honour back into those who they used to command" Regret stated

"You wish for me to command...a fleet?" Alei asked again

"You have shown great devotion to the Journey" Truth replied

"And you shall be a great asset to us" Mercy Added

"I am honoured Hierarch's, what would you have me do?" Alei responded

"Through our scouts, we have learned of another human world. We think this will be a redeeming mission for you, and the Heretic we have sentenced" Truth added

"You want me to take him under my command?" Alei asked again

"We do not believe Luro 'Taralumee is a heretic, but we can't let the council know he will live. They made their decision with haste and to promote fear" Regret stated

"His use is of your discretion, but if you find that his services are needed, report to us about his performance. We may change our minds about his sentence" Truth added

"Of course Hierarch's, I will find a use for him" Alei replied

"As is custom in these circumstances, we will now read to you the Rite of Leadership" Truth responded

"You are our sword and shield" Regret started

"A culmination of all we have built" Mercy added

"You will lead your fleet with Honour, Distinction, and Retribution for those who would dare face you" Truth continued

"Those who are enemies of our covenant must be destroyed, and you will guide them to damnation from the gods" Regret said, repositioning himself in his chair

"You are our instrument, a means to walk the path of the great journey. The campaigns you will command are threatening and full of peril, but are necessary to ascend to the god's" Truth finished

"Do you accept your role as Supreme Commander?" Mercy asked

"Humbly, Hierarch's" Alei stated, again bowing his head

"Then go now Supreme Commander 'Komtaree, we unleash you against the humans with our blessing" Regret stated

"Show them the error of their ways" Truth finished

Alei kneeled one last time as the Prophets took their leave. One by one they exited the chambers and Alei returned to the landing platform outside. The purple door opened and a Phantom landed in front of stepped on board, expecting to leave when a voice called out"

"Commander, halt" Truth yelled, Honour guards following close behind

"Noble Prophet of Truth" Alei stated, bowing his head

"I wish for you to ignore the other Prophets and listen to me. Luro has desecrated his path and the ones around him. The gods will not accept his failure. His path must be corrected by _your_ blade"

"You wish for me to kill him?" Alei asked

"His fleet will only listen to you out of fear, but make their leader bleed and they will cease to believe in him" Truth stated

"I will find a way. Hierarch" Alei said, raising his head

"I know you will, now go. You have a victory to earn for us"

 **Lieutenant Akono Minteith- 17th Light Infantry Marines**

 **Planet; Reach, UNSC Omaha (Orbital Defence Platform)**

 **March 1st 2526 05:30 hours**

"Hey, Minteith. Minteith? Wake up princess" a voice said "Hey" the voice repeated, whacking Minteith with a rolled up newspaper

"Get lost Jack" Minteith said with some disappointment, pulling the sheets back over his shoulders

"Get up you lazy bastard, the squad is lined up outside. They have been for the last 10 minutes"

"Shit...fine. Fine, I'm getting up"

"Good, I'll inform the squad of the good news. Im sure that they will be delighted to know you've gotten your beauty sleep"

Jones turned around and exited out the door, closing it behind him. Minteith sighed and sat on the side of the bed, running his fingers through his semi-greasy hair. He reached to his left, grabbing his shirt off the hook attached to the bed. This is the fourth time he had overslept in the last month, but constant re-deployment will do that to you. It had been over a year since he had seen Earth, or his family. But someone needs to fight the insurrectionists, and Akono volunteered his service to the cause of peace. Akono walked to his bathroom and approached the sink splashing some water on his face. -He looked at himself in the mirror, he hadn't shaven in days. Minteith put his head under the sink wetting his hair. He turned off the tap and reached for Dry Spray Shampoo and sprayed it across his hair. Minteith finished getting ready as quickly as he could, throwing on his PT gear and getting a file of papers addressed to him.. He threw on his UNSC designate sneakers and found his squad waiting outside. Minteith thought a moment before addressing his men

"Well gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed watching the show" Minteith said

"What show sir?" A Marine asked

"Watching the grass grow corporal, what else?" Minteith replied

"We're on a space station sir, there is no grass" the Marine pointed out

"Really, is that so? Well I think a quick run to the habitation room will correct that statement, GO" Minteith yelled, watching the squad go off running. Minteith took a back route, by this rate he could reach the habitation room before the squad while simply walking. Minteith opened the file. They were deployment orders with the words "Confidential" stamped in red ink across the front. He ripped open the top and read out the details of the report

"17th light Infantry Division is hereby being deployed aboard UNSC Marathon Class Cruiser, Designate Avenger. Acting officer- Captain Marcus Roberts. Transfer to UNSC Omaha pending arrival of the UNSC Avenger for deployment at 06:30 hours" Minteith read to himself as he continued to read off the details and times. By the time he was done he arrived at the habitation module. Minteith took a seat, pending the arrival of a sweaty group of soldiers. However a sound caught his attention. as luck would have it a Marathon class cruiser flew by the window, making a starboard turn to a docking station 3 floors up. Its blue engines started to fade as a connection bridge attached itself to the hull. As Minteith looked back down the hall the soldiers were making the turn to the habitation module.

"Alright ladies, new plan. Turn around and get your gear, our rides here early" Minteith yelled

The group moaned and groaned as they turned themselves around. Jones walked toward Minteith and took a seat, wiping some sweat from his forehead

"Whats the plan?" Jones asked

"We are boarding the UNSC Avenger, captained by one Marcus Roberts for further deployment"

"Seriously? And I was starting to like it here" Jones said sarcastically

"We will get food on the ship, but right now I need the squad ready"

"Your wish is my command, Sir" Jones finished, jogging off to the barracks behind the rest of the squad

Minteith looked back down at his orders and memorized them just in case. Insurrectionists were moving fast. They were well equipped and well funded. This was going to be a long war, and nothing short of a miracle would stop it.

"Leiutenant? I thought that was you sitting there alone" A voice called. Minteith looked up with surprise, recognizing the voice of is CO

"Captain Smith?" Minteith asked 'What are you doing here sir?"

Smith extended his hand and Minteith accepted the courtesy

"Thought I'd come check up on my favorite second-in-command. You read the briefing packet yet"

"Yes sir, just straight forward really" Minteith replied lifting the packet in the air to show Smith

"I agree, except for the part thats missing our deployment location"

"I guess i didn't read that far ahead"

"Thats quite alright son, thats what Im here for. That our ride?" Smith asked, pointing to the ship docked outside

"I assume so, pretty big coincidence if it's not" Minteith replied

"Well then, I'll check on the other squads, Meet you on the docking deck then?"

"Wouldn't miss it, sir"

Both men stood up, giving each other a formal salute and then going their separate ways. Minteith stopped to look out at the Avenger. Her engines had finally cooled showing the thrusters themselves. green and red lights continued to flash on the hull of the ship signifying that the ship was in dock. By now, the crews were being exchanged and the food re-stocked for another deployment. HIS deployment. Minteith had been on a lot of deployments for his age, especially for lying on his deployment form. Since his father's arrest when he was 14, Minteith was looking for a way out, a way off the streets. Until he met Captain Smith, Smith got him off the streets and into UNSC basic training when he was 15. He could sell that he was a year older easily, He had a January birthday so it made it easier. Minteith couldn't stand his father, so it was easy for him to reflect his anger onto any" innie" he may come across. Basic was hard work, harder than Minteith imagined, but one person stuck with him throughout the whole thing; Jack Jones. Jones was from the streets as well so the two got along smashingly. Jones was the only person in basic that knew of Minteith's true age and kept the secret even after graduation. Smith knew of course, but didn't care, he saw potential in him as a soldier, and as leader.

Minteith collected his things and started running towards the barracks to get changed, looking out into space every now and again. Still mesmerized that he had gotten to this point. As he arrived to his room of the barracks, he found a note taped to his door

"Squad was ready to go and the Captain wanted us to get moving so im taking the guys to the ship. See you there. Jack" Minteith read in his head. he tore the note down and moved inside. The whole room was spotless. Minteith's bags were packed and his uniform pressed and hung up. Minteith didn't give much time to think about who did it, just accepted it and got ready. He threw on his Marine uniform, checking it for wrinkles or rips. Minteith checked himself one last time in the mirror before leaving for the Avenger. He thought he looked stunning in uniform, smiling at his own joke he grabbed his bags and left for the ship. Keeping a light power walk, a thought popped into his mind

"Shit" he thought, looking back for his room "I forgot to brush my teeth"

 **Captain Marcus Roberts- UNSC Avenger**

 **Avenger Bridge**

 **March 1st 2526 06:30 hours**

Marcus marched his way to the bridge of his new Marathon class cruiser, data pad in hand. A helmsman walked up to im, indicating he wanted a signature but Marcus shrugged him off, pointing to the earpiece in his ear. The helmsman nooded and walked to his post

"No sweetheart I didn't forget about our anniversary" He told his wife, who was on the other end of the call

"Then why aren't you here?" Julie asked

"Because we are at war with the insurrectionists and i'm in the military, which implies i need to fight the bastards" Marcus replied hastily, taking a seat in the captain's chair

"You promised you'd be here"

"And the Innies promised to be present at peace summits, their lack of attendance is the reason for my lengthy tour"

"That is a shitty excuse and you know it"

"Uhh...sorry honey were entering slipspace your uhhh, breaking up"

"Don't you dare…"

Marcus hung up the call and lied back in his chair, letting out a sigh of relief

"Corporal, word of advice. Dont. Get. Married. Worse decision of your life I guarantee it" Marcus stated, running his hands down his face

"Its a bit too late for that sir" the Corporal replied

"My condolences. Helm, you wanted to talk to me?" Marcus asked

"Sir, the marines are prepared outside, awaiting your orders to board" Helmsman Makkenna stated

"Good, Helm, you have con" Marcus said, practically jumping out of his seat

"Yes sir" Makkenna replied

Marcus got up out of his chair and started for the elevator down the the connections deck. After a short elevator ride up two floors the elevator bell gave off a short *ding* and the doors opened to the bridge connecting the Avenger to the Omaha. The floor was cold in comparison to the rest of the ship as well as narrow, just enough space for two lines of soldiers to march back and forth. As he reached the end of the tunnel he found just that. Two lines of marines were standing at attention with their commanding officer having a word with the Avenger's Executive Officer

"Emily, These them?" Marcus asked

"Yes sir" She replied, stepping out of the way

"Captain Benjamin Smith, 17th light infantry, you must be Captain Roberts" Smith said giving a salute

"Its a pleasure captain" Marcus said giving a quick salute in response

"This is my second-in-command" Smith said, pointing to his left

"Lieutenant Akono Minteith, at your service sir" Minteith replied, giving a salute

"Pleasure to meet you son, if you don't mind Captain I would like to address your squad and get underway as soon as possible" Marcus stated

"Be my guest" Smith replied

"Good morning, my name is Marcus Roberts, I'm the captain of the UNSC Avenger. Once we are underway my XO: Commander Emily Prentiss, will brief you about mission parameters. Until then the mess hall is open and the food is hot, Im sure you gentlemen are starving. On behalf of the entire crew, welcome aboard the UNSC Avenger. Dismissed"

Marcus dismissed himself from the group taking Emily with him as they both entered the elevator. Marcus first pushed the button for the Hangar, followed by the Command Deck

"I'm not coming with you to the bridge sir?"

"No, you need to brush up on the op at hand, i want these guys on the ground and ready afer we arrive"

"Yes sir"

The elevator rang its bell again revealing the hangar deck. Emily took her leave and started for a briefing room off to the side. Marcus pressed the button for the bridge and the elevator and waited as the elevator crawled up the ship to its destination. Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out his smartglass communicator and opened the lock screen showing 5 missed calls from his wife along with a long line of infuriated and provocative texts. Marcus shrugged it off, putting his communicator away as he entered the bridge

"Helm, status?" Marcus asked, taking a seat in his chair

"Sir, Engineering reports ready for launch" a Helmsman replied

"Good, let's get a move on. We have a schedule to keep. Helm thrusters" Marcus replied, spinning his seat to face the front of the bridge

"Docking clams retracted, firing thrusters, seperating from spacedock" the Helmsman replied

"UNSC Avenger, this is Omaha flight control, Our bridge has been retracted and you're clear for launch. Happy trails" Flight control stated

"Copy that Ohaha, thanks for the hospitality" Marcus replied, turning to the left "Corporal, I want both MAC's and Archer pods heated and ready for when we arrive"

"Yes sir, spinning up accelerators"

"Nav, set course for Harvest"

"Aye, aye sir setting course. Course laid sir, ready for jump to slipspace"

"Punch it"

The helmsman nodded, turning back to his station and laid in the request to the computer. After a few seconds the ship jolted forward and came to a stop. The bridge crew looked to the front of the ship with confusion

"Where is Helmsman Makkenna?" Marcus asked

"He took an emergency leave sir, I'm his relief" the helmsman replied while swiping and typing away at his console

"You are a pilot arnt you" Marcus asked

"Yes sir, very much so sir, I don't seem to know what is wrong" the helmsman chuckled as he tried to find the source of the problem

"Is the parking break still on?" Marcus asked jokingly

"No sir, ill figure it out its just..." the helmsman gave a light chuckle as he was cut off

"Have you released the external initial dampener?" asked the Corporal who stood beside the Captain

The helmsman rolled his eyes and followed the recommendation

"Ready for jump sir" the helmsman reported, swallowing what was left of his pride

"Lets punch it" Marcus stated


End file.
